five_nights_at_freddys_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Schmidt
Despite the low pay and clear danger, Mike continues his job every night for the rest of the week for unknown reasons. At the end of The 5th Night, Mike Schmidt receives a check for $120. At the end of The 6th Night, he receives a comparatively minuscule check of $120.50, an increase of fifty cents. He also receives a note from his boss, stating that "He's earned some overtime!". Finally, upon completing The Custom Night, he receives a notice of termination, and is fired. Contentshide 1 Appearance 2 Trivia 3 Gallery 3.1 Gameplay Appearance There is no possible way to see Mike's appearance in the game, as the player is forced to stay in first person view for the entire duration of the game. The only features of Mike that are possible to be seen in the game are his blue eyes and his teeth, which are only able to be seen in the Game Over screen after he has been stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Trivia ◾ On the 7th Night, the reasons listed for his release are Tampering with the Animatronics, General Unprofessionalism, and Odor. It is believed to be in reference to his changing of the A.I. difficulty (Tampering), panicking and possible screaming (General Unprofessionalism), and copious sweating, or release of bodily fluids, possibly due to the panicking (Odor). ◾ The date on Mike's check after the 6th night is November 13, which is Kindness Day. ◾ Furthermore, paydays are commonly on Fridays. This means Mike's check is dated for Friday the 13th. This makes sense as this is a horror game and Friday the 13th, considered to be a very unlucky day, is tied to the iconic horror franchise of the same name. ◾ Mike only works for $4 per hour during his employment at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is lower than any American state's definition of minimum wage. ◾ This can potentially be refuted since, in the U.S., federal income tax from 1988 to 2001 was 15% for whatever tax bracket Mike would be in with his $120 paycheck. Assuming 15% and that they took out income tax already before paying him, as most businesses do, Mike actually gets ~$141.18 (rounded to nearest cent), which results in a ~$4.71 hourly wage (again, rounded to nearest cent). That's just on federal income tax alone, not to mention state tax, which varies from state to state. Minimum wage was $4.25 from 1991-1995, $4.75 in 1996, and $5.15 from 1997-2006. If other taxes were taken out of his paycheck, it's easy enough to push the year this takes place in as far forward as 1996 and potentially to 2006. Assuming his payday was a Friday, this makes 1992 a viable year based on just federal income tax and minimum wage at the time. If further taxes were taken out, that might make 1998 viable as well, as further taxation only means he receives a higher base pay. Any Friday the 13th in November after 1998 is unlikely, as the next is in 2009 where his income tax bracket would have dropped to 10%, making the minimum wage, $7.25, too high for what he would be making. ◾ From the game over screen, if the image is brightened and enhanced, it can be seen that Mike has blue eyes. ◾ Around the Help Wanted ad Mike responds to, the same paragraph of filler words and taunting, and advice from the creator can be seen nine times. It reads as follows: "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah